Kim Valentine
Basic Information Kim lives in a small, family-owned flower shop by the name of''' Fanfare Floral'. She lives there with her twin brother Ryan, and widowed mother Rachel. Her and her mother have a very strong relationship, while her and her brother are constantly arguing. Kim has a cheerful and very fun-loving attitude, but can be quicky angered due to her short temper. She's extremely organized, and is very serious about her work. On her days off, she's usually visiting the Town Hall, or helping out at the nearby school. She's a neat freak, and needs everything to be spotless. Kim is great with children, and loves spending time with them. Although they live in a small house, her family is quite wealthy. Due to this, Kim has a fixation for expensive jewelry and top-quality items. Even though she's responsible for most things, she has a hard time keeping her wallet closed. Her other flaw is that she's big on alcohol, she visit's the '''Brass Bar '''almost' everyday after her shift. ''Kim doesn't show up in the game until after you ring the '''Yellow Bell.'' First Meeting You first meet Kim when you walk into''' Fanfare Floral'. '''Kim': Walks in and waves her hand smiling. Mom, Ryan, I'm back! Did you miss me? Rachel: ''Gasps and walks towards her. Welcome back! And of course we did sweetie. How was your studies? Ryan: ''Laughs and folds arms. ''Why couldn't you of been away for just a bit longer? I was enjoying the days without constant nagging. '''Kim: 'Vien mark at Ryan ''Shush!! Flips hair and sighs. Anyways... it was good. I learned a lot! '''You: '.... Kim: ''Turns around and gasps. Oh! I didn't see you there! ''Bows and smiles. ''I'm Kim! I'm one of the employee's here. I was away to finish my studies, but I'm back now! But may I ask, who are you? '''You: 'Introduces self. Kim: '''Oh, so you're the new rancher everyone was talking about! Nice to meet you, everyone's been saying so many great things about you. '''You: ''Shakes head in embarressment.'' Kim: 'Well keep up the good work! But I'm going to go unpack my stuff, please visit us anytime, i'd love to see you around! ''Waves and exits. '''You: ''Nods head smiling and waves.'' Schedule Before Marriage: Mon - Sat: 6:00 - 7:00: Fanfare Floral 7:00 - 8:00: Harmonica Town 8:00 - 17:00: Fanfare Floral 17:00 - 19:00: Harmonica Town 19:00 - 22:00: Brass Bar 22:00 - 22:30: Harmonica Town 22:30 - 6:00 - Fanfare Floral Sun: 6:00 - 7:00: Fanfare Floral 7:00 - 8:00: Harmonica Town 8:00 - 12:00: School 12:00 - 15:00: Harmonica Town 15:00 - 17:00: Town Hall 17:00 - 17:30: Harmonica Town 17:30 - 6:00: Fanfare Floral After Marriage With You: 6:00 - 7:00: House 7:00 - 8:00: Harmonica Town 8:00 - 14:00: Fanfare Floral 14:00 - 19:00: Harmonica Town 19:00 - 22:00: Brass Bar 22:00 - 22:30: Harmonica Town 22:30 - 6:00 - House 'After Marriage With Gill: ' 6:00 - 7:00: Gill's House 7:00 - 8:00: Harmonica Town 8:00 - 14:00: Fanfare Floral 14:00 - 19:00: Harmonica Town 19:00 - 22:00: Brass Bar 22:00 - 22:30: Harmonica Town 22:30 - 6:00 - Gill's House Family ﻿